Llevarme en ti
by JustDanny
Summary: Y recuerda que, al besarle, solía sentir cosquillas en los pies.Luna jamás entendió del todo a quienes los confundían-George y Fred,Fred y George,tan diferentes que casi no necesitaba mirarlos.Porque Fred era su Fred, por encima de todo,al fin y al cabo.


**Disclaimer: no, Harry Potter no es mío. Es en la puerta de al lado.**

**Dedicado a Kristafhista, porque es su reto, más que nada. Pareja rara, a mi entender, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido; va para ti, guapa. Disfruta.

* * *

**

**Llevarme en ti**

Y recuerda que, al besarle, solía sentir cosquillas en la punta de los pies. No en el estómago, como dicen todos esos poemas de amor –palabra sobre palabra que no sabe lo que se dice-, sino en los pies. Y sonreía, y él preguntaba qué le ocurría. Luna no sabía qué contestar, entonces, así que volvía a besarle, un poco más largo, y aguantaba la risa abrazándose a su cuerpo.

Jamás entendió del todo a quienes los confundían a los dos. George y Fred, Fred y George; eran dos caras distintas, dos cuerpos distintos, eran tan diferentes que casi no necesitaba mirarlos. Fred, _su _Fred, tenía pecas en la nariz, y una oreja más que su gemelo, en los últimos tiempos de la guerra, y la abrazaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y acariciaba su pelo rubio, sus labios hinchados, y se reía de ella y la llamaba _enana_. Hacía comentarios graciosos acerca de sus pendientes de rábanos –_Un día crecerán en tus orejas, Luna Lunera_, decía-, antes de besarla en la mejilla, en los labios, los ojos, y tenía esa risa grave y profunda, y algunos gallos tardíos en la voz. Fred era _su _Fred, por encima de todo, y ella era _mi Luna_, en sus labios, tras cada clase y en cada esquina.

Las lechuzas llegaban rápidas, ese último año, como si entendieran que la distancia estorbaba, que no hacía más que detener el curso natural de las cosas; como si supieran, en el fondo, que el tiempo nunca sería suficiente, que palabras sería todo lo que tendrían, el uno del otro, al final. Y Luna aguantaba _castigos_ con gritos que habrían sido _Fred_, si hubiera podido decir algo coherente, aguantaba los golpes y las maldiciones y la humillación, y pensaba en él, porque él era lo único que podía salvarla, aunque estuviera tan lejos. Y sintonizaba la radio de contrabando, y rezaba por escuchar su voz, y _ojalá estuvieras aquí, conmigo_, pensaba. Pero nunca estaba, nunca estaba porque había guerra, porque eran tiempos horribles y los niños tenían miedo, y el mundo se rompía en pedazos, deshaciéndose de pronto, como arcilla, como un castillo de arena en la playa, y qué podían hacer ellos, en el fondo. Qué podían hacer contra tanta muerte y tanto dolor, si no era llevarse un poco.

Así que estaba bien. Estaba bien, eso de estar separados –kilómetros, ciudades, vidas- y no poder verse ni tocarse y no olerse la piel, y tener miedo a cada carta de que fuera la última. Estaba bien, en el fondo, porque, quizás, todo acabaría bien. Si tenían suerte, si el Destino, ese brujo tramposo de manos largas, no se interponía entre ambos.

Luna recuerda haberse reído, pocos días antes de la Batalla, y besar una carta y aspirar las palabras, aún sonriente. Recuerda estar alegre, esa mañana, y escribir en un pergamino un _Yo también te quiero_ apresurado, borroso, casi, y completarlo con sinsentido y con las ganas de un beso _de verdad_, de labios y lengua y cosquillas en los pies, un beso de esos que daba Fred y que la hacían sentirse más niña, más la chica de dieciséis años escasos que era, y menos la guerrera que se obligaba a ser a sí misma. Y miró con ojos soñadores la pluma, y dejó caer una, dos, tres gotas involuntarias, y decidió no borrarlas, porque quizás así la carta llegaría antes, porque parecían pequeñas patitas, y todos esos seres invisibles la ayudarían en su empresa, si las dejaba.

Escribió _Yo también te quiero_ otras dos veces, y envolvió en el pergamino su colgante de corchos, para él. _Quiero que me lleves encima_, pensó en decir, pero no lo dijo. Fred comprendería; Fred tenía que comprender. Porque se querían, y era casi perfecto, cuando estaban juntos, allá en el verano, cuando se rozaban casualmente, y se besaban y se rompían, cuando estar juntos era estar vivos.

Y después vino la Batalla. Luna jamás llegó a ver el colgante de corchos colgado al cuello de Fred. Su Fred.

Y, supone, el tiempo debería haberla curado, ahora. Debería haber sanado esa herida que aún sangra y duele, cuando se toca; el mundo debería ser más fácil, siete años más tarde, pero no lo es. Porque parte de su vida quedó atrás, cuando lo dejó a él, y su alma se rompió en dos, y ese desgarro aún arde como el primer día, y Luna Lunática Lovegood no quiere, no puede llorar. Son años, ya, desde entonces. Son años y ella es una adulta, una mujer, y el recuerdo está tan lejos y tan cerca, y echa de menos los besos, el collar de corchos.

_Quiero que me lleves encima_, y la llevó a la tumba.

Salir es tan difícil, ahora.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
